Die Musketiere
by Ashray1
Summary: Die Saiyuki Leute spielen Musketiere.. aber natürlich auf ihre ganz eigene, spezielle, charmante? Art AchtungOOC, Wahnsinn, Blödsinn, Unsinn, Stumpfsinn und Schwachsinn inkl. Lesen und lachen auf eigene Gefahr. R
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Die Musketiere ( oder so )_

Autor: Ashray

Pairing: 3/9 (aber nicht wirklich)

Disclaimer: JA!!! Alles meins, meins!!!! MEINS !!!! Saiyuki gehört MIR!

KRACH (das Geräusch, wenn jemand aus dem Bett fällt!)

Verwirrt umschau Ach, das war alles nur ein Traum? Saiyuki gehört

Immer noch Kazuya Minekura? Schade... enttäuscht sei

Warnings: Achtung; Wahnsinn, Blödsinn, Unsinn, Stumpfsinn und Schwachsinn.

Lesen auf eigene Gefahr. Bei Risiken und Nebenwirkungen fressen sie die

Packungsbeilage und beißen sie ihren Arzt oder Apotheker

Summary: Tja, mein erster FanFic. Was soll ich sagen... Die Saiyuki Leute spielen

Musketiere.. Aber die Namen hab ich nicht geändert, weil ich mich sonst vielleicht

Selbst nicht mehr auskenne. Die führen sich ja nicht immer so auf wie sie selbst.

Und das mit dem Pairing ist auch mehr so ein Gag.(Aber ich mag die zwei)

Die Kapitel mach ich nur, weil es einfacher ist zum schreiben...

"Bla, Bla, Bla, Palaver, Rabarbar" Jemand gibt irgendwelches Zeugs von sich

Lärm, Krach, Splitter, Lärm im Hintergrund, mehr oder weniger Laut

//Jemand denkt, oder tut zumindest so als ob//

_[...Meine (etwas boshaften) Kommentare... das Schreiberlein hat was zu melden_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Paris, die Heimat der Musketiere.

Das Land befindet sich am Rande eines Krieges mit England, doch es gibt Friedensgespräche.

Doch die müssen geheim bleiben, denn der Kradinal arbeitete gegen die Musketiere und die Herrscher der

beiden Länder.

Die Musketiere sind treue Anhänger ihres Herrschers, die mutig für ihr Land käpfen und den Kardinal aus

tiefster Seele hassen.

Sie sind mutig, treu, rechtschaffen, hilfsbereit, ehrlich und loyal.

Wir schreiben das Jahr 1626, Frühling:

Das Wetter ist warm, aber noch nicht zu heiß, die Vögel singen und jeder ist fröhlich...

_Wrack Wrack Wrack_

_Sanzo: Verdammt, hör auf mit dem Blödsinn und fang entlich mit der verdammten Geschichte an, ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!_

_Okay, Okay, beruhig dich wieder, und vor allen: Steck den verdammten Fächer weg kopf weg_

Krach Schepper Klirr... Mit lautem Krachen flog die Tür des Wirtshauses auf. Und dann stand ER in der Tür... Der SCHRECKLICHE... 1,62 m klein, zerzauste braune Haare und goldene Augen... Das Grauen hatte einen Namen:

"GOKU " schrie der Wirt, als er sich von seinem Schrecken erholt hatte.

" KOHLDAMPF " schrie dieser als Antwort zurück

" Nein. Keine Chance. Auf keinen Fall" Denn was dieser Junge verdrückte war nicht normal. Er hatte schon fast jede Speisekammer in diesem Dorf geplündert. Er kam immer in der Nacht, schaffte es irgendwie, unauffällig ins Haus zu kommen und auch unbemerkt wieder zu verschwinden wie ein Geist.

Nur leider ließ sich das nicht beweißen.

Irgendwie mussten sie eine Möglichkeit finden, den Störenfried loszuwerden.

Bald.

Lieber Gestern als Morgen

Splitter //Und wieder hat er einen Tisch zerlegt. Meine arme Einrichtung..//

Goku hatte wie immer angefangen zu randalieren, wenn er nicht bekam, was er wollte...

... Dann hatte er eine Idee...

"Goku"

Der hörte gar nicht zu und zerlegte weiter munter die Einrichtung

"GOKU!!!!"

"Ja, was ist, gibt's was zum Essen."

"Jetzt hör mal zu ich muss mit dir reden."

Und zwei Tage später sah das ganz Dorf gespannt zu, wie Goku das Dorf verließ und nach Paris reiste, um ein Musketier zu werden.

Der Wirt hatte es geschafft, ihm einzureden, dass er als Musketier in der Hauptstadt Unmengen Essen bekommen würde

_[Es gibt ja auch keine ehrenvolleren Gründen, aus denen man einer werden will... Ehre, Recht und Ordnung oder dergleichen..._

2 Wochen später und etliche geplünderte Dörfer später stand Goku am Vormittag auf einem Hügel und sah sich die nicht mehr weit entfernte Stadt an.

Hier würde er ein Musketier werden. Er würde sich hin und wieder prügeln und bekam dafür auch noch was zu essen. Klingt eigentlich super, und auch nicht nach viel Arbeit.

Denn wer will schon arbeiten.

Das bedeutet ja weniger Zeit zum Essen.

Und weniger Zeit zum Essen bedeutet mehr Hunger.

Und Hunger ist nicht Gut.

Nein, sicher nicht.

Macht nur schlechte Laune

_[ Goku's Logik_

Einstweilen in der Stadt...

Sanzo, Hakkai und Gojo gingen gemeinsam durch die Stadt.

Viele Leute drehten sich nach dem Trio um, allerdings war nicht ganz klar, ob es deswegen war, weil die drei in ihrer blauen Musketier Uniform so gut aussahen. Oder lag es mehr daran, das Sanzo alle um ihn herum ansah, als wollte er jemanden fressen.

Gojo ließ sich davon aber nicht beeindrucken und flirtete munter weiter mit allen, was einen Rock anhatte..

Hakkai blieb immer wieder bei Leuten stehen, grinste sie freundlich an und versucht ihnen den Mond und die Sterne zu verkaufen. Und nicht selten hatte er sogar Erfolg!

Schließlich hatte Sanzo genug und ließ die beiden Idioten, die sich selbst als seine Freunde bezeichneten, stehen und ging in eine Taverne, wo er sich in eine Ecke setzte, mit einem Bier und einer Zeitung [was man da halt als Zeitung bezeichnete

Allerdings wurde es langsam immer voller, und dauernd rempelte ihn jemand an. Und auf sein Essen würde er voraussichtlich auch noch länger warten müssen

Endlich in Paris. Noch nie war Goku in so einer großen Stadt gewesen. Hier gab es sicher viel zu essen.

Grummel

//Okay, wo kann man sich hier anmelden, ich hab tierisch Kohldampf//

Da er nicht wusste, wo er hinsollte, beschoss er, einfach erstmal was zu essen. Er ging in die erste Taverne, die er fand, und zwar so wie immer:

Krach, Splitter, Klirr

_[... Das inzwischen Wohlvertraute Splittern einer Türe, die mit mehr oder minder sanfter Gewalt ...geöffnet... wurde..._

"HalloichbinGokuh,abKohldampf,wasgibtszumEssen,wowirdmaneinMusketier,wasgibtszumEssen..." Die Wirtin drehte sich zu ihm um und starrte den goldäugigen Jungen ungläubig an. Der brabbelte munter weiter, obwohl ihn keiner verstand, weil er zu schnell redete. Das einzige, was zu verstehen war, war Hunger.

"Du hast wohl keine Ahnung, wie man eine Dame begrüßt, Kleiner." klang eine spöttische Stimme hinter ihm.

"ICH...BIN...NICHT...KLEIN" schrie er dem rothaarigen Typen hinter sich an.

"Und von Türenöffnen hast du anscheinend auch keine Ahnung"

//Was interessiert mich die verdammte Tür, ich will was zu Essen//

"Du kommst wohl vom Land, das du nicht weißt, wie man sich anständig benimmt. Ich zeige dir, wie man hier bei uns in der Hauptstadt eine schöne Dame begrüßt." erklärte der Mann ungerührt weiter.

Und damit nahm er die Wirtin bei der Hüfte und küsste sie überschwänglich. Die ließ sich das nur zu gerne gefallen, und beide ignorierten Goku komplett.

_[...BÖÖÖÖSER Fehler. Merke: Goku NIEMALS aus den Augen lassen!..._

Der hatte sich inzwischen in der Küche umgesehen und natürlich auch gleich reichlich bedient.

Er machte es sich gerade auf dem Tisch bequem, zusammen mit einem Bündel Bananen, als er von hinten einen Schups bekam und vom Tisch fiel.

"Hast du 'nen Knall?! Was soll das!"

"Was das soll? Ich zeige dir, wie man sich anständig Hallo sagt, und du Affe plünderst die Küche!"

"Ich bin kein Affe! Außerdem hab ich dich vorher draußen drei andere Damen begrüßen sehen."

Bei diesem Kommentar wurde Gojo erst blass und dann rot.

Die Wirtin sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. Dieser starrte den goldäugigen Jungen böse an, und dieser wiederum starrte zurück.

Und die Wirtin warf die beiden Streithähne kurzerhand raus.

Sie hatte wohl genug von der Frage ob Goku ein Affe ist oder Gojo eine Kakerlake oder wer wem niederhaut.

"Affe"

"Kakerlake"

"Ich mach dich platt, Kleiner"

"Du triffst ja nicht mal, Trottel"

"Na warte..."

Gojo wollte sich gerade auf Goku stürzen, als ihm eine vollbusige Schönheit auf die Schulter tippte.

Sofort war alles andere vergessen, und er hatte nur noch Augen für die Frau.

Er küsste die Frau, die ihn kichernd zur Seite schob. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu Goku um:

"SO, und nur so begrüßt man Leute, die einem gefallen."

"Lass mich in Ruhe, ich hab Hunger, und du bist Schuld"

"Warum soll ich Schuld sein, du kleiner Affe."

"Weil wir deinetwegen rausgeflogen sind, bevor ich was essen konnte"

"Du denkst wohl nur mit deinem Magen, was. Von den schönen Dingen im Leben hast du ja keine Ahnung!"

Damit drückte er die Frau wieder an sich.

//Der Typ hat ja 'nen Knall! Essen ist doch schön...//

Damit drifteten seine Gedanken ab zu den ganzen schönen Sachen, die er essen könnte.. [_Goku denkt anscheinend wirklich nur mit dem Magen_

"Hey Kleiner, bist du noch da?"

"ICH BIN NICHT **KLEIN!!!!**"

Die Frau kicherte wieder, und lenkte damit Gojo's Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich, bevor er etwas sagen konnte: "Vielleicht solltet ihr euren Streit anderswo weiterführen, bevor ihr verhaftet werdet. Duelle sind ja offiziell verboten."

"Ja, vielleicht sollten wir das wirklich tun."

"Ja, und dann mach ich dich fertig. Ich muss nur erst was essen.."

"Ach ja?"

"Ja!"

"Gut dann treffen wir uns um 12 bei dem alten Kloster. Sei pünktlich."

Er drehte sich um und wollte mit seiner Freundin weggehen, doch dann drehte er sich nochmals um:" Hey Affe, du kannst doch die Uhr, oder?"

Und dann flog ihm ein Stein entgegen...

Und Goku musste hungrig weiterziehen und wusste immer noch nicht, wo er sich melden musste, um ein Musketier zu werden.

Und um endlich was zu essen zu bekommen...

Und wieder streifte er durch die Stadt auf der Suche nach etwas Essbaren [oder_ besser: immer noch_

In der Nähe des Marktplatzes fand er einen großen, voll gestopften Gasthof.

//Vielleicht kann mir da drin endlich einer sagen, wo ich hin soll.

Er wollte gerade reingehen, als ihm jemand den Weg versperrte. Er sah nur einen blonden Haarschopf und durchdringende, violette Augen.

// Wow // dachte er.

Dabei spukten ihm die Dinge, die Gojo vorher gesagt hatte im Kopf rum..

// Hier begrüßt man, die Leute die einem Gefallen mit einem Kuss...//

Also stellte er sich auf die Zehenspitzen und befolgte Gojo's Rat...

_[ Halten wir ihm einfach mal zugute, dass es drinnen dunkler war als draußen, und er sowieso nicht so genau schaute.. grins_

//Ich hasse dieses Gewühl//

Sanzo drängte sich Richtung Türe. Ihm war inzwischen der Appetit vergangen.

Als er durch die Tür der Taverne gehen wollte stellte sich ihm ein Junge in den Weg, der gerade reinwollte.

Er blieb mitten im Weg stehen und starrte ihn an.

//Was steht der Idiot da rum?//

Sanzo wollte ihn schon anschnauzen, als der Junge ihm die Hände auf die Schultern legte und ihn küsste! Mitten auf den Mund!

Und das in aller Öffentlichkeit[... _Also wenn keiner schaut währe es Okay?... _

Sanzo war so baff das er erst die Augen schloss und nichts tat.

Es sah sogar so aus, als würde er es genießen, doch als er denn Kuss erwidern wollte, wurde ihm wieder bewusst wo er war.

//Das passiert gerade nicht wirklich, oder! Mist, ich bring den Scheißer um!//

Aber dann tat er doch was anderes, er schmiss Goku nämlich wieder zur Tür raus, durch die er gerade erst gekommen war.

Der wusste gar nicht, wie ihm geschah:

"Hey, was soll das? Ich dachte, so soll man hier die schönen Damen begrüßen!" Verständnislos sah er in das Gesicht des Blonden, der gerade eine schöne, tomatenrote Färbung annahm

[_...ist es ihm peinlich oder freut er sich..._

Er hat die Fäuste geballt und starrt den Kleineren an.

Der rappelt sich inzwischen auf und verbeugte sich ungeschickt: "Verzeihung, Madam, ich wollte sie nicht beleidigen."

Das war's. Damit hatte er das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht. Man konnte Sanzo's Blut förmlich kochen hören.

Sein einziges Glück war es, das Morde auf offener Straße verboten waren, sonst währe er jetzt längst tot.

_[Morde hinter verschlossenen Türen sind auch verboten! Nur so' ne Bemerkung am Rande._

"Um 13 Uhr, beim alten Kloster. Bestell schon mal dein Grab" zischte er ihm stattdessen ins Ohr. Dann rauschte mit rotem Kopf und viel Zorn im Bauch ab.

//Wie kann es dieser Zwerg wagen, mich so vor allen Leuten lächerlich zu machen//

Goku staunte der verschwindenden Gestalt nach:

//Ich wusste gar nicht, das es auch Frauen unter den Musketieren gibt// wunderte er sich.

_[Wie gesagt, er nimmt es wohl nicht so genau. Armer Sanzo_

Jetzt hatte er eine Verabredung um 12 und eine um 13 Uhr.

Und er hatte noch nicht einmal zu Mittag gegessen.

Es war gar nicht so schwer, hier Freunde zu finden.

Mit dem Essen war das aber was anderes.

Noch immer war nichts zu Essen in Sicht.

Und wo er ein Musketier werden konnte wusste er auch noch immer nicht.

Also ging er eben ein anderes Wirtshaus plündern, ähm.. Ich meine natürlich suchen

_[Sorry, mein Fehler_

Nach scheinbar einer Ewigkeit _[also etwa 10 Minuten_ sah er ein paar Männer Karten spielen in einer kleinen Kneipe. Einer hatte den blauen Umhang der Musketiere, während die anderen die roten Waffenröcke des Kardinals trugen.

Goku wollte hingehen und fragen, wo er sich freiwillig melden konnte.

Er wollte endlich wissen, was er tun muss, um etwas zu essen zu bekommen.

[ _was denn auch sonst_

Dabei hatte es geheißen, es währe ganz einfach ein Musketier zu werden:

Er sollte nur nach Paris gehen und dort im erstbesten Gasthaus fragen, wo er hin sollte.

Dort würde man ihm dann schon weiterhelfen.

Von wegen! Warum hatte er sich nur bequatschen lassen...

Dann sah er, wie der Mann in Blau unauffällig eine Karte unter dem Tisch hervorzog und auf den Tisch legte. Die Rotröcke schmissen daraufhin ihre Karten auf denn Tisch und fluchten : "Das darf doch nicht wahr sein"

"Wieso hast du immer so ein Scheißglück, Hakkai."

"Ich bin pleite, mir reicht' s"

Murrend zogen die drei Männer ab, während sie dem grünäugigen Mann böse Blicke zuwarfen.

Der grinste nur zurück.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf Goku, der ihn nur anstarrte:" Du hast gemogelt!"

Hakkai grinste einfach weiter: "Tut mir leid, aber du musst dich irren. Ich würde doch _niemals_ schummeln."

Dabei warf er den Rotröcken einen Blick zu, um sicherzustellen, dass sie schon außer Hörweite waren.

Kannst du auch etwas lauter reden. Ich glaube, drei Straßen weiter ist noch jemand, der dich nicht gehört hat."

"Aber wenn's doch stimmt! Und außerdem wollte ich nur was fragen: Wo kann ich was zu essen bekommen- ähm, ich meine, wo kann ich hier ein Musketier werden. Und dann was zum Essen kriegen.?"

"Ich wiederhole.." sagte Hakkai leise, "ich habe _nicht_ geschummelt"

Goku legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn verständnislos an. Was wollte der von ihm, er hatte es doch genau gesehen, wieso leugnete er es so beharrlich?

"Weil die Idioten vom Kardinal sauer werden, wenn die glauben, das sie beschissen wurden, und jetzt halt die Klappe. Die Leute schauen schon."

Damit packte er den goldäugigen Jungen beim Kragen und schleppte ihn raus. Neugierige Blicke folgten ihnen, die Hakkai mit seinem üblichen Grinsen quittierte.

Draußen schupste er Goku in eine Seitengasse.

"Also, Kleiner..."

"Ich. Bin. Nicht. KLEIN!!!"

"..Ich weiß, wo du was zu essen kriegst."

Sofort war Goku ganz still und hörte gebannt zu. Das hörte sich doch gleich viel besser an. Endlich was zu futtern...

"Also, du hast doch meine... Kumpels... vorher gesehen. Die mit den roten Kutten?

Ja, in deren Garnison gibt es eine große Speisekammer. Alles was du tun musst ist rein zu schleichen, dir nehmen was du willst und wieder rausschleichen"

"Wieso? Dürfen die mich nicht sehen?"

"Das ist eine Art ..Spiel. Wenn die dich erwischen, machen die dich platt."

//Das schafft der Zwerg nie, die erwischen ihn sicher. Das wird ihn lehren, sich ihn anderer Leute Angelegenheiten einzumischen... Oh Gott, das klingt schon nach Sanzo..//

"Und wo kann ich dann ein Musketier werden?"

//Nirgendwo, denn wenn die Wachen des Kardinals mit dir fertig sind. Dann willst du nämlich die Stadt auf dem schnellsten Weg verlassen//

Laut sagte er allerdings: "Da kommst du dann um 14 Uhr zum alten Kloster, dann werd ich's dir zeigen." Dabei grinste er ganz komisch,

// Nicht das noch jemand mitkriegt, das mein _Glück _im Spiel nichts weiter als Taschenspielertricks sind//

Hakkai glaubt allerdings nicht, das der Junge die Verabredung einhalten würde...

Goku lief nichts ahnend und übereifrig in die beschriebene Richtung...

Endlich ging es voran:

Erst gut essen,

Dann zum Kloster und schauen was seine neuen Freunde von ihm wollten...

[_Er hat wohl nicht ganz mitgekommen, dass die drei sauer auf ihn sind..._

Gojo war gerade auf dem Weg von einer seiner _Bekanntschaften_ zur nächsten, als er bei der Garnison der Rotröcke vorbeikam.

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah er, wie eine kleine Gestalt sich aus dem Schatten einer Gasse löste und genau auf das Gebäude zusteuerte.

//Wenn dieser idiotische Affe da reingeht und rumkräht, dass er Musketier werden will ist er erledigt. Oder der sucht noch immer was zum Essen... Dabei gibt es soviel schöneres...//

Dabei lächelte er zwei adelige Damen an, die aufgeregt hinter ihren Fächern tuschelten.

Goku merkte davon nichts, er war viel zu aufgeregt. Er war gleich hierher gegangen.

Den Weg hatte ihm Hakkai ja zum Glück genau beschrieben, jetzt nur noch reinschleichen...

Wie gut, dass jemand ein Fenster nicht geschlossen hatte.

Goku kletterte durch das Fenster und stieg leise auf den Tisch, der darunter stand.

Gut. Bis jetzt hatte ihn keiner bemerkt.

Krach

Der kleine Tisch hielt dem Gewicht nicht stand und brach laut splitternd zusammen.

// Uuups//

Zum Glück schien es niemand mitbekommen zu haben.

Leise schlich er durch die Gänge, immer seiner Nase folgend.

Schnüffeln wie ein Hund lief er durch die Gänge, und anscheinend kam er seinem Ziel immer näher, aber er musste tierisch aufpassen, denn es kamen ihm immer mehr Leute entgegen.

Aber bis jetzt hatte er Glück gehabt und sich immer verstecken können.

Hinter einem Vorhang zum Beispiel, und es fiel auch keinem auf, dass seine Schuhe hervor schauten.

[_ Das würde jetzt nicht reinpassen, also lassen wir ihn ungesehen zu den Vorratskammern durch_

Wie ein Kätzchen pirschte er sich an seine _Beute_ [_eine komplette, bis oben gefüllte Vorratskammer _ran.

Das reinste Paradies für ihn.

Dort angekommen machte er sich auf seine übliche Art darüber her.

Soll heißen, er stopfte alles, was in Reichweite war, in sich rein.

Es war fast beängstigend, mit welchem Tempo sich die Vorratskammer leerte.

Fleisch, Wurst, Käse, Fisch, egal was, alles verschwand in diesem gefräßigen Schlund...

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit waren alle Regale leergeputzt, bis auf den letzten Krümel, und Goku schleckte sich zufrieden und einigermaßen satt die Finger ab

//Jetzt währe eine Nachspeise nicht schlecht. Eine Schokoladentorte, mit viel Schlagobers. Oder ein oder zwei Obstkuchen. Oder...//

Goku vielen noch viel mehr Sachen ein, aber bevor er sich auf die Suche nach einer oder mehreren Nachspeisen machen konnte merkte er, das er langsam los musste.

Er sollte doch um zwölf beim Kloster sein.

Er kannte sich in der Stadt nicht aus, aber Gojo hatte es ihm ja erklärt. Damit er auch sicher hinfinden würde, obwohl er nicht ganz verstanden hatte, warum es dem anderen so wichtig war, das er auch wirklich dort auftauchte.

// Wahrscheinlich will er mir noch mehr komische Ratschläge geben. Aber Hakkai hat ja versprochen, das ich um zwei erfahre, wo ich hinmuss. Irgendwo muss ich ja schlafen. Ein Verdauungsschläfchen währe jetzt nicht schlecht. Und hinterher noch eine Kleinigkeit zum Naschen//

Und wieder wanderten seine Gedanken zur Schokoladentorte, die er sooo gerne hätte.

Aber dafür war jetzt keine Zeit. Schade.

Aber jetzt musste er leider erstmal unauffällig hier raus.

Allerdings... wo geht's hier raus?

Rein war einfach, nur immer der Nase nach. Aber raus?

Also machte er die Augen zu, drehte sich ein paar Mal im Kreis und ging dann in die Richtung los, in die er gerade sah.

// Keine Ahnung, wo ich hin muss, ist auch egal. Ich hab gut gegessen und jetzt kann mir nichts die Laune verderben.//

Leider ging er genau in die falsche Richtung, immer weiter ins Innere der Garnison. Und es kamen ihm immer mehr Leute entgegen, und die Verstecke wurden immer weniger...

Und die Wachen wurden auch aufmerksamer.

Einmal hätten sie ihn fast entdeckt hinter dem Vorhang, aber er war den Vorhang hinaufgeklettert

[_wie Tom bei "Tom und Jerry'_"_ manchmal und hielt sich an den Falten fest wie ein Äffchen_

und die Idioten hatten nicht hinaufgesehen.

[_Irgendwie schaut nie einer nach oben_

Er wollte gerade wieder runterklettern, als er Stimmen hörte, die sich näherten:

"Ja, das sind sehr gute Neuigkeiten. Damit können wir ihn... Sie... Na ja_ es _ endlich von Thron stoßen."

"Zum Glück weiß keiner, das wir wissen, wo es ist. Wir brauchen nur nach England gehen und es stehlen, und dann ist der Weg endlich frei für Kardinal Gyumaos."

"Aber wir müssen es unbedingt geheim halten. Ich, Kogaiji, werde diesen Auftrag persönlich ausführen, Lady de Gyokumen"

_[ Die beiden spielen die Rollen von Kardinal Richeliös Killern, Lady de Winter und der Typ in Schwarz dessen Namen ich nicht weiß, der immer versuchte, die Musketiere zu töten. Er hatte eine Augenklappe und war ein normaler Mörder, kein Soldat. Kann wer was damit anfangen, oder bin ich irgendwo bei den Filmen durcheinander gekommen? Ist auch nicht so wichtig, also weiter im Text..._

Langsam entfernten sich die Stimmen wieder, keinen Moment zu früh.

Denn kaum waren die zwei bei der Türe raus, krachte auch schon die Stange runter, zusammen mit dem dranhängenden Goku.

Die zwei Killer hatten es nicht bemerkt, aber eine Wache war aufmerksam geworden.

Und zwar, weil Goku genau auf seinem Kopf landete.

Schnell rappelte er sich wieder auf und lief in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war.

Inzwischen hatten sich einige Rotröcke vor der geplünderten Speisekammer versammelt.

Denen der goldäugige Junge prompt im die Arme lief.

Im letzten Moment konnte er abbremsen und änderte die Richtung.

Er lief wie der Blitz durch die Gänge, bis ihn eine abgeschlossene Türe bremste.

Welcher Idiot machte hier einfach die Tür zu, wenn er hier durchwollte.

Er rüttelte ein paar Mal fest daran, als wiedermal das Splittern von Holz zu hören war.

Die Tür hatte nicht nachgegeben, aber der Türrahmen war nicht soo stabil.

Jedenfalls hatte Goku jetzt die Tür in der Hand...

Hinter ihm kam ein einzelner Rotrock her, der es irgendwie geschafft hatte, ihn nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.

Da der gerade so günstig dastand drückte ihm Goku, freundlich wie er nun mal ist, die Türe in die Hand...

// Ist ja nicht meine...//

"Entschuldigung, hier, ich glaub, die gehört dir. War keine Absicht, die ist von allein raus gegangen..."

Der Mann starrte ihn nur ungläubig an. Dieser Junge hielt die Tür, als hätte sie kein Gewicht und reichte sie einfach weiter...

Und die begrub den armen Soldaten unter sich.

[_ War wohl schwerer als gedacht..._

Goku nutzte die Chance und machte sich aus dem Staub...

Und hinterließ dabei eine Spur von kaputten Türen und verschiedenen Einrichtungsgegenständen, die im Weg waren, und deshalb einfach... nun ja, zerteppert wurden.

Goku hinterließ wie immer eine Spur der Verwüstung.

Ein Tornado, der vorbeizieht hätte wohl weniger Schaden angerichtet.

Trotzdem schaffte er es irgendwie, unbehelligt das Gebäude zu verlassen.

Und drinnen wunderten sich noch immer die Wachen, was mit ihrer Vorratskammer geschehen war.

Die Vorräte für die komplette Garnison konnten sich doch nicht einfach so in Luft auflösen..

Kurz darauf machte sich ein gut gelaunter Goku zufrieden auf zum Kloster.

TBC

Okay, also hat Goku endlich was zu essen gefunden... Hat auch lange genung gedauert...

Aber jetzt muss er dafür noch die Duelle überleben... Warum ist Hakkai jetzt der Spieler? Weil Gojo keine Zeit hat! (Er hat zu viele Freundinnen, und Hakkai hat ja auch imm soviel Glück) Auch wenn sein Glück in dem Fall von Schummeln...

Und was Goku und Sanzo angeht... Das mit dem Kuss ist sowas wie mein 'Running-Gag'.. Ich finds halt einfach lustig so... Auch wenn ich mir selber nicht sicher bin, ob Sanzo wirklich soooo sauer ist deswegen... :-) (Ich mag die beiden eben)


	2. Chapter 2

Inzwischen waren Hakkai und Gojo schon dort. Sie wollten sich dort mit Sanzo treffen, denn bei einem Duell brauchte man ja Adjutanten.

Das war das praktische, da sie alle hintereinander ihre Duelle am selben Ort hatten, brauchten sie nur zu warten, um sich gegenseitig zu assistieren.

Sie wussten noch nicht, dass sie alle denselben Gegner hatten.

Inzwischen war es Fünf nach Zwölf und Zwei der Vier Beteiligten fehlten noch.

Zurzeit waren Duelle in der Stadt riskant, denn der Kardinal lies jeden durch die Rotröcke, seine persönliche Armee, festnehmen, der gegen dieses Verbot verstieß.

Die Zeiten waren schwer für die Musketiere, ihre Rechte wurden immer mehr eingeschränkt,

Und ihr Ruf war auch nicht mehr der Beste...

Goku lief so schnell er konnte um die Ecke, er wollte ja nicht zu spät kommen.

Plötzlich wurde er ziemlich unsanft gebremst und landete auf dem Hintern. Ja, wenn man nicht schaut, wo man hinläuft rennt man leicht in ein Hindernis.

Und dieses Hindernis hatte blonde Haare und violette Augen, die ihn nicht gerade begeistert anschauten.

Nein, Sanzo war definitiv nicht begeistert ihn zu sehen.

Schon gar nicht, als Goku aufstand und ihn zu sich hinunterzog.

Bevor er auch nur blinzeln konnte spürte er auch schon wieder die Lippen des Kleineren auf seinen.

Goku zog ihn zu sich, damit er sich nicht so strecken musste, und Sanzo wehrte sich nicht, als er aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung bemerkte.

Seine beiden Freunde waren durch die Geräusche angelockt worden und spähten um die Ecke.

Sie trauten ihren Augen nicht!

Da stand Sanzo!

Und wen hatte er da im Arm?

Ihren Gegner!

Und was taten sie da?

Sie KÜSSTEN sich!

Hakkai gab einen erschrockenen Laut von sich, während Gojo anfing zu Lachen.  
"Was machst du da mit meinem Gegner?"  
"Hey, das ist doch auch mein Gegner!" rief nun auch Hakkai erstaunt aus.  
"Also auf _die _Art willst du ihn fertig machen? Interessant!"

Gojo konnte nicht aufhören zu lachen.

Sanzo fuhr erschrocken hoch und warf Goku dabei gleich wieder zu Boden.

Der blinzelte nur überrascht, weil er sich schon wieder auf dem Boden fand.

Sanzo holte von irgendwo einen Papierfächer hervor und zog ihn dem Jungen ein paar Mal kräftig über den Kopf:

"Du! DU! Du unverschämter, verdammter, verblödeter, idiotische, durchgeknallter AFFE."

"Hey, das ist gemein, was hab ich denn getan?"

"DU..."

Sanzo stand da, knallrot im Gesicht und rang nach Worten, um seinem Zorn Luft zu machen und schlug auf den am Boden sitzenden Jungen ein, der wiederum vorwurfsvoll Gojo anstarrte.

"Du hast gelogen! Du hast gesagt, man begrüßt so die Leute! Du siehst ja, was dabei rauskommt! Das ist schon das zweite Mal heute!"

Gojo starrte ihn nur kurz fassungslos an, bevor er laut loslachte.

"Hey, Kleiner, ich sagte doch was von _schönen Frauen, _oder. Und falls du es nicht gemerkt hast: Sanzo ist keine FRAU!"

Und wieder lachte er los, was ihm ebenfalls ein paar Schläge über den Kopf einbrachte.

Goku sah seinen gegenüber noch einmal genau an. [_ Erst jetzt ging ihm ein Licht auf_

"Oh. Oh, das ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen. Na, ja, macht ja nichts"

Und er strahlte Sanzo an, worauf Gojo sich kugelte vor Lachen.

Goku stürzte sich auf Gojo und fing an auf ihn einzuschlagen.

Doch der ließ sich nichts gefallen und schlug zurück.

Zappelnd und schreiend rollten sie über den Boden und schlugen aufeinander ein.

"Das ist also dein Gegner, Gojo?" fragte Hakkai freundlich. "Ich hab nämlich auch noch ein Hühnchen mit ihm zu rupfen."

"Ach ja, und warum?" wollte Gojo zwischen zwei Tritten wissen.

"Er hat behauptet, das ich schummle beim Kartenspiel"

"Na und, das tust du ja auch."

"Ja, aber das müssen die Rotröcke nicht wissen!!! Wenn ich sag, ich schummle nicht, dann schummle ich auch nicht, klar! Und außerdem, ich dachte, du währst wegen einem Duell hier, und nicht wegen einer Schulhofprügelei."

"Und seit wann fängst du Duelle an, Hakkai?"

Hakkai lächelte nur auf seine undurchsichtige Art, dann drehte er sich zu Goku um.

Dieser hatte Gojo in den Schwitzkasten genommen, während Gojo ihm in den Bauch boxte. Sanzo funkelte beide böse an, doch die ignorierten sowohl ihn als auch Hakkai und schlugen weiter unter wüsten Beschimpfungen aufeinander ein.

Wrack Wrack

Immer wieder schlug Sanzo mit seinem Fächer zu.

Er hatte die Schnauze voll von den ganzen Idioten.

Anscheinend hatten sie alle drei denselben Gegner für ihr Duell ausgesucht, und dieser freche Bengel trieb ihn zur Weißglut, wenn er ihn nur ansah.

// Und überhaupt, was hat der eigentlich für eine komische Augenfarbe?!//

Und wieso dachte er überhaupt über so etwas nach, anstatt den Affen einfach abzumurksen und danach wieder zur Tagesordnung überzugehen.

Inzwischen hatten Gojo und Goku ihre Prügelei wieder aufgenommen.

Hakkai versuchte erfolglos ihnen klarzumachen, dass man für ein Duell für gewöhnlich Waffen verwendete, Degen oder Musketen.

Schließlich saßen beide Kontrahenten schwer atmend auf dem Boden, mit Staub bedeckt und voller blauer Flecken und Kratzer.

Hakkai nutzte die Pause, um Goku endlich etwas fragen zu können.

"Sag mal, ich dachte, du hättest Hunger. Warum warst du denn nicht in der Garnison?"

Gojo schaute Hakkai an

//Also deshalb war der Bengel dort. Du und deine fiesen Scherze. Ich hoffe, ich komme dir nie in die Quere. //

Hakkai war gemeiner als man ihm zutrauen würde, mit seiner freundlichen Art und dem dauernden Grinsen. Kein Wunder, das die Leute ihm alles glaubten und ihn leicht unterschätzten.

Goku sah ihn nur kurz an, dann lachte er: "Aber ich war doch dort. Du hattest Recht, die hatten echt leckere Sachen dort! Aber ich hatte keine Zeit mehr für eine Nachspeise. Schade!"

"Du warst drin? Und bist wieder rausbekommen? Ohne erwischt zu werden?"

"Na ja, einer ist mir nachgelaufen. Aber die Tür hat ihn umgehauen!"

"Welche Tür"

"Na die, die ich ihm gegeben habe. Als ich sie aus Versehen aus dem Rahmen gehoben hatte. Aber es war echt nur ein Versehen, ehrlich!"

"Und sonst hat dich keiner gesehen? Kein einziger?"

"Die waren zu beschäftigt sich zu wundern, dass ihre Vorratskammer leer war. (Ich hab sie leer gemacht) Die haben nicht viel zu tun den ganzen Tag, oder?"

[_Goku hat immer noch nicht gemerkt, das Hakkai ihn in eine Falle hatte laufen lassen wollen_.

Hakkai konnte es nicht glauben: Er hatte damit gerechnet, das der Junge auf mehr Widerstand stoßen würde.

"Die hätten dich eigentlich plattmachen müssen. Sonst sind die da nicht so zimperlich..."

Sanzo hatte von dem Gerede die Schnauze voll. Ihn interessierte es einfach nicht, ob dieser unverschämte Bengel bei den Rotröcken plündern war oder ob er sich mit Gojo rumprügelt, weil dieser ihn anlügt...// Moment mal, Gojo hat dem Bengel diesen Blödsinn eingeredet?//

Das erklärte auch, warum der Idiot so gelacht hatte...

Das setzte für beide noch ein paar Extraschläge, nur so zum Spaß. //Diesen Blödsinn werd ich nicht einreißen lassen. Nicht mit mir! Das werden die noch bereuen//

Sanzo steigerte sich immer weiter in einen Wutanfall rein.

Schließlich zog er seinen Degen: "Na los, ihr zwei hirnlosen Idioten! Ich dachte, wir währen wegen einem Duell hier, und nicht zum Quatschen!"

"Wieso Duell? Ich will ein Musketier werden!"

"Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wirst du gar nichts mehr werden, außer Wurmfutter! Und danach ist diese blöde Kakerlake dran."

"WAS? Was hab ich denn damit zu tun?"

"Du hast ihm den Blödsinn anscheinend eingeredet. Und außerdem: Ein Duell führt man mit WAFFEN. Und nicht wie kleine Kinder im Dreck! Hast du keinen Stolz, dich mit einem KIND zu prügeln"

"Ich bin kein KIND"

"Sanzo, ich unterbreche dich nur ungern, aber ich glaube, ich bin noch vor dir dran. Um 13 Uhr. Aber andererseits lasse ich dir gern den Vortritt..." fügte er schnell hinzu, als Sanzo seine Muskete auf den lächelnden Mann richtete.

[_ Mit Sanzo legte man sich besser nicht an, wenn er sauer ist... Zumindest nicht, wenn man an seinem Leben hing.._

Sanzo bewegte sich mit erhobener Waffe auf Goku zu, der aufstand und langsam zurückwich.

//Wieso sind die eigentlich sauer auf mich, ich hab doch nichts getan//

"Hey, keine Bewegung da vorne. Im Namen Kardinal Gyumaos seid ihr alle verhaftet!"

"Shit. Und das nur, weil ihr drei Volltrottel solange tratschen musstet."

Und damit fing sich jeder der drei _Volltrottel_ noch einen Schlag auf den Kopf ein.

"He! Das ist jetzt nicht die Zeit.."

Aber weiter konnten sie nicht diskutieren, denn schon kamen die ersten Wachen in Sicht.

Eigentlich wollten sie lieber kämpfen, aber leider mussten sie Ärger aus dem Weg gehen, denn sonst würde das Ärger für alle Musketiere bedeuten.

Der Kardinal ( möge er in der Hölle schmoren) wartete nur auf eine Gelegenheit, die Musketiere beseitigen zu lassen, und zwar ganz offiziell.

Also durften sie sich nicht erwischen lassen.

Und das bedeutete, sie mussten abhauen.

[_ Manchmal konnte einem das Leben ganzschön ankotzen..._

Zusammen rannten sie durch schmale Gasen und versuchten ihre Gegner abzuhängen.

Soll heißen, Sanzo, Hakkai und Gojo rannten, und Goku wurde einfach mitgeschleift.

Der verstand nicht ganz, was hier vor sich ging, aber was soll's.

Aber dann machten sie leider einen _kleinen_ Fehler.

Sie rannten genau in eine Sackgasse.

Das bedeutet, sie würden kämpfen müssen,

Was wiederum bedeutet, sie würden ihre Gegner verletzen.

Und das heißt, sie würden mal wieder einen Anpfiff von ihrem Vorgesetzten bekommen.

Nicht, dass das so ungewöhnlich währe, schließlich geschah das mindestens einmal die Woche.

Wenn es nicht wegen Gojo's zahlreichen Affären mit, zum Teil verheirateten, Frauen aus den besseren Kreisen war, dann war es wegen den Betrügereien von Hakkai. Oder den Gewaltausbrüchen von Sanzo.

Aber sie wollten nicht unbedingt Öl ins Feuer gießen.

Wenn es nicht sein musste.

Aber das musste sein, denn schließlich konnten sie nicht einfach so davonfliegen, oder?

Doch konnten sie! Plötzlich bewegte sich unter ihren Füssen etwas.

Als sie nach unten sahen merkten sie, dass sie auf einem bunten Perserteppich standen, der sich langsam vom Boden hob und sie über die Dächer von Paris davontrug.

"Wow, wir fliegen, wir fliegen..." schrie Goku begeistert und hüpfte auf und ab, was die anderen fast hinuntergeworfen hätte.

Zumindest er war begeistert, die anderen allerdings weniger. Vor allem Sanzo nicht...

Unter ihnen standen die Soldaten und staunten und fluchten hinauf, wo ihre Beute entkam.

Man sieht schließlich micht alle Tage vier Musketiere auf einem Bunten Perserteppich über Paris davonfliegen.

...´

fassungsloses Schweigen von allen Seiten

An dieser Stelle machen wir eine kurze Unterbrechung

tip tip

_Ja? _umdreh

Sanzo: Weißt du wo wir sind?

_Paris?_

Sanzo: Genau.

Welches Jahr haben wir?

_Keine Ahnung. Sechzehnhundert-irgendwas_

_Siebzehnhundert-geht-mich-nix-an?_

Sanzo: Ähhhh, Ja. So ungefähr...

UND WARUM ZU TEUFEL GIBT'S HIER DANN 'NEN

VERDAMMTEN FLIEGENDEN TEPPICH?

Wrack Wrack Wrack Wrack Wrack WRACK

_OK, ich hab's geschnallt, also weiter im Pogramm..._

_ den kopf reib_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Also auf besonderen Wunsch [_ und nach mehr oder weniger ...sanftem... Zuspruch_

Streichen wir den fliegenden Teppich [_schmoll_

Die Jungs stehen also wieder in ihrer Sackgasseund die Rotröcke versperrten ihnen den Weg

[_ Hey, ich bin nicht dran schuld. Ich wollte sie ja entkommen lassen, aber nein... mecker, mecker, motz und maul Auf mich will ja keiner hören. Soviel zum Thema Hilfe von meiner Seite beleidigt sei_

Also beschlossen sie dann doch zu Kämpfen.

Ihre Gegner waren in der Überzahl, aber das störte niemanden.

Goku war als einziger unbewaffnet, aber auch dem war schnell abgeholfen.

Einer der Gegner war so freundlich, ihm seine Waffe zu überlassen.

Nachdem Goku ihm geholfen hatte, gegen die Wand zu laufen, versteht sich.

Nach dem nun alle bewaffnet waren, war es nicht so schwer, die Gardisten des Kardinals

Zurückzudrängen, um etwas Platz zum Bewegen zu haben.

Doch trotzdem kamen sie dich gelegentlich in die Quere:

Gojo: "Hey, Affe, du hast mich angerempelt."

"Nein, hab ich nicht

"Hast du wohl!"

"Nein, du hast nicht aufgepasst..."

Und schon kugelten sich die zwei wieder am Boden, beschimpften, schlugen und traten sich und taten auch sonst ihr Bestes, sich gegenseitig zu verletzen.

Sie hatten ihre Gegner total vergessen, und die konnten ihren Augen nicht trauen, was sich da abspielte. Sie wurden ignoriert!

Sanzo's Augenbraue fing an genervt zu zucken und er holte wieder seinen komischen Papierfächer hervor und fing an, die beiden am Boden kugelnden Figuren damit zu schlagen.

Auch er fing an zu schreien, während Hakkai auf die drei Männer einredete, um sie zu beruhigen.

Jeder schimpfte, schlug oder trat auf den anderen ein, und die Soldaten des Kardinals standen nur da und schauten auf das Menschenknäuel zu ihren Füssen.

Dann wurde es einem zu bunt und er ging hin und trat einfach fest hinein...

[_ ganz böser Fehler!!!!_

Und erwischte genau Sanzo in den Rippen...

Oh oh...

Der stand langsam auf und ging auf seinen Gegner zu, während er sich einen der herumliegenden Degen schnappte.

"_Du_! Komm her!" er deutete dem Soldaten, als währe er ein Hund.

Der dachte nicht daran, zu gehorchen. Sanzo machte ihm Angst, und er wollte am liebsten abhauen, denn der Blonde hatte was Psychopatisches an sich, wie er in starr anstarrte mit seinen violetten Augen.

Seine Kameraden gaben ihm einen Schups vorwärts, so das er auf Sanzo zustolperte.

Der ging auf seinen Gegner los und trieb ihn immer weiter nach hinten, zur Seite, wo auch immer er ihn hinhaben wollte.

Es machte ihm Spaß, dieses Katz-und-Maus-Spiel.

Dann schlug er ihm fest in den Magen, und bearbeitete ihn mit den Fäusten weiter.

Sanzo warf ihn durch ein Fenster und wandte sich den anderen zu:

"Was ist los mit euch? Steht nicht da rum, macht mit!"

Goku ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Er stand auf und suchte sich ebenfalls einen Gegner aus, ebenso wie Hakkai und Gojo.

Da sie ihre Gegner nicht gleich töten wollten (das hätte zuviel Ärger gemacht) gingen sie ohne Waffen auf die Rotröcke los.

Diese warfen ebenfall ihre Waffen weg. Sie glaubten sich in der Überzahl und waren sich ihres Sieges sicher.

Goku hatte sich denselben Gegner wie schon vorher vorgenommen, nur dass dieser nicht gegen die Wand flog, sondern durch ein Fenster.

Goku lief hinterher und warf ihn gleich wieder raus, nur um dasselbe noch einmal zu machen.

Inzwischen waren alle in Schwung gekommen und gingen wahllos aufeinander los.

Die Rotröcke merkten schnell, dass sie nicht so leichtes Spiel hatten wie sie dachten und wollten nun doch nach ihren Waffen greifen...

Nur um zu erkennen das diese weg waren. Hakkai lächelte schuldbewusst: "Ich habe mir erlaubt, die Dinger wegzupacken, wir wollen doch nicht, das jemand verletzt wird. Jemand außer euch, versteht sich.

Der Rotrock, der Sanzo getreten hatte, hatte sich in einem Haus verschanzt und warf Kochtöpfe und Pfannen und Messer zum Fenster raus, die Goku ihm gleich wieder zurückwarf...

_[Also was ist das denn für ein Kampf!!!!_

Der Anführer der Rotrock- Kompanie hatte sich inzwischen in eine Ecke gesetzt und starrte verzweifelt auf das Specktakel vor ihm. Er hatte die Arme auf die Knie gestützt und das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen, während er leise weint: "Wir wollten doch nur ein paar Musketiere verhafte, hick wollten sie nur ein bisschen aufmischen, hick... Die nehmen uns nicht ernst..."

"Kann ich vielleicht helfen?" fragte ihn eine freundliche Stimme und er sah auf und in zwei grüne Augen und ein lächelndes Gesicht. Er schüttelte den Kopf, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Hinter dem Mann sah er, wie Goku sich gerade duckte, als Gojo ihn fast mit einer schweren Pfanne erwischt hätte...

"Pass doch auf, du dämlicher Idiot. Du hättest mich fast getroffen."

"Wer sagt, dass ich das nicht wollte, Zwergaffe"

"Kakerlake"

"Affe"

"SCHNAUZE"

Klong Klong

Sanzo fuhr schwerere Geschütze auf und hatte beiden mit der Pfanne eins übergezogen.

Dann drehte er sich um und tat dasselbe bei zwei Rotröcken.

Hakkai wich elegant aus, als ein Messer seine Richtung ansteuerte, fing es auf und warf es an den Absender zurück, der weniger Glück hatte und sich einen Schnitt einfing.

Krach

Goku hatte einen Soldaten durch die Wand eines wackeligen Stalls geworfen, der endgültig einstürzte, als Goku den Mann wieder nach draußen ..._half.._

_[das heißt, er warf ihn noch mal durch die Holzbretter_

Das gesamte Dach fiel ihm auf den Kopf, und für einen Moment rührte sich keiner vor Schreck.

Plötzlich tauchte der goldäugige Junge wie ein Schachtelteufel grinsend wieder unter den Brettern auf und schüttelte sich.

Verwirrt schaute er auf die Bescherung um sich herum und kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf: "Uuups! Sorry, war nicht mit Absicht... Vielleicht, wenn man das da ranmacht, und das dort..."

Und er fummelte rum an dem Holzhaufen.

Was natürlich genau nichts brachte...

Inzwischen prügelten Sanzo und Gojo weitere Soldaten aus einem der umstehenden Häuser und richteten noch mehr Schaden an.

Goku nutzte das Kleinholz um sich herum und warf damit um sich. Leider erwischte er dabei auch Sanzo und Gojo, die natürlich nicht begeistert waren, und sie warfen die Holzscheite wieder zurück und deckten den Jungen damit ein.

"Was soll das, spinnt ihr?"

"Das fragst du noch"

"Pass auf, wo du hinzielst!"

Und damit warf Sanzo noch einen großen Topf hinterher, nur um sicher zu sein.

Und immer noch saß der einzelne Rotrock in einer Ecke und heulte...

... 


	3. Chapter 3

18 Türen

25 Fenster

12 Zäune

5 Pferdeställe

3 Scheunen

Sowie Unmengen an Einrichtungsgegenständen...

Total zerstört und unbrauchbar...

Weiteres:

9 Ställe und

7 Häuser ...

Stark beschädigt und akut Einsturzgefährdet..

Und dazu ...4 geplünderte Vorratskammern?"

Jetzt sahen alle Goku an, der verlegen mit den Füssen scharrte: "Na ja, ich hatte etwas Hunger, und da..."

"SEID IHR JETZT TOTAL BESCHEUERT? IHR HABT WOHL DEN VERSTAND VERLOHREN. EIN GANZES STADTVIERTEL..."

Wütend starrte Dokukakuji, der Kommandant der Musketiere, die vier Männer vor ihm an. Aufgeregt marschierte er durch seinen Büro

Die üblichen Verdächtigen...

Und ein neues Gesicht!?

"Hey, Bruder, es war wirklich nicht unsere Schuld.."

"Erinner' mich bloß nicht daran, das wir verwand sind, Gojo. Ich krieg schon wieder Kopfweh,..."

Er warf dem Quartett wütend die Blätter, die er in der Hand hielt, ins Gesicht.

Lauter Listen mit Beschwerden, Schadensmeldungen und sonstiges.

Gojo wollte wieder etwas sagen, aber da riss dem normalerweise so geduldigen Mann der Geduldsfaden:

"Ich bin der Anführer der Musketiere! Ich bin verantwortlich für euch. Wieso seid ihr überhaupt hier?"

Stille

Keiner wusste, was er darauf sagen sollte.

"Was ist? Ich hör euch nicht. Wieso wollt ihr Musketiere sein?"

"Frauen..."

"Glücksspiel?"

"Es soll gutes Essen geben!!!"

Sanzo zuckte nur gelangweilt die Schultern: "Ist halt so."

Erneute Stille

"IHR SEID GEFEUERT"

Er ging hin und her, baute sich vor jedem einzeln auf und schrie ihn an

"GEFEUERT. GEFEUERT..."

"Ich fürchte, du kannst ihn nicht feuern" warf Hakkai ein, als der Kommandant vor Goku stand.

"Ach ja? Und warum nicht?" gefährlich leise Stimme

"Weil er genau genommen gar kein Musketier ist"

"Aber ich will einer werden!!!!"

"Na, wenn das so ist... Dann werd ich dich zum Musketier ernennen... UND DANN WERD ICH DICH FEUERN!!!!!

Die Musketiere waren mal der Stolz des Königshauses, geachtet, ehrlich, freundlich, hilfsbereit kämpften sie für Recht und Ordnung... NICHT FÜR ESSEN; WEIBER ODER GELD..."

"Ordnung, Ordnung... das Wort hab ich doch schon mal irgendwo gehört... Ordnung..."

"Ja, ich auch... keine Ahnung. Ehrlich? Freundlich... Sagt mir nix.."

"Ordnung? Recht? Was ist das?"

"Raus. Raus. RAAAUUUSSS!!!!!!

Ihr Vier Idioten habt euch gerade freiwillig für einen Auftrag gemeldet. Direkt von Seiner... Ihrer... Na, von unserem Herrschermenschen. Viel Spaß, ihr werdet euch in ein paar Tagen dort melden, wenn ihr gerufen werdet."

"WAS? Auf keinen Fall, no Way, ich hab keinen Bock..."

"Du hast keine Wahl, Sanzo, ob du willst oder nicht. Auch wenn dir deine Verwandtschaft mit ihm/ihr nicht gefällt"

Der Kommandant schien Sanzo's Protest zu genießen.

"Und bis dahin wird der Kleine bei euch untergebracht"

[In der Kaserne sind immer vier in einem Zimmer untergebracht, um Platz zu sparen

"Ich bin nicht Klein." Gojo gab ihm eine Kopfnuss. "Klar bist du klein, Zwerg."

"Kakerlake"

"Affe"

"Wasserratte"

"Ruhe, ihr zwei dämlichen Vollidioten!"

Wrack Wrack das vertraute Geräusch eines Fächers, der mit zwei Köpfen kollidiert.

Sanzo schlug und trat auf die beiden ein, während Hakkai danebenstand und lachte...

Dokukakuji schüttelte den Kopf. Das sollten Musketiere sein...

// Hoffentlich gehen die verloren bei dem Auftrag... Aber sollte man die wirklich auf die Welt loslassen? Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich die nicht vor ... Ihm... Ihr... Allein lasse.//

Zwar war Sanzo entfernt verwandt mit ... Ihm... Ihr... Und ... Es... genoss es, ihn zu ärgern...

Aber sicher ist sicher. //Ich werde mitgehen//...

Ich hoffe, die schmeißen den Kleinen nicht genauso raus wie ihre letzten paar Zimmergenossen...

Die Musketiere konnten sich nämlich aussuchen, ob sie irgendwo außerhalb der Garnison lebten, z.B: wenn sie eine Frau hatten. Oder wenn sie keine hatten, oder wie Gojo zu viele, dann konnten sie auch in der Garnison leben, allerdings nur in Viererzimmern. Und diese Drei hatten bisher jeden irgendwie vertrieben. Entweder hatten sie Sanzo's schlechte Laune satt, oder Hakkais Streiche, die nur er komisch fand, und vor denen niemand sicher war. Oder ihm ging der dauernde Ärger mit Gojo's Freundinnen auf die Nerven. Gojo hatte nämlich die dumme Angewohnheit, wenn ein eifersüchtiger Ehemann mit seinem Namen kam, ihn zu jemand anderem zu schicken, der dann die Prügel kassierte. Oder auch nicht...

Niemand hielt es lange mit ihnen aus.

Sanzo hatte Gojo und Goku inzwischen zur Türe rausgetreten.

Womit hatte er das nur verdient, jetzt musste er noch einen Idioten mehr ertragen. Und dann ausgerechnet den.

"Also bin ich jetzt ein Musketier?"

"Ja, sieht so aus."

"Einfach so? Das ist doch leichter als ich dachte. Aber der Mann schreit gerne oder? Das ist nicht gut für seinen Blutdruck."

"Ja, mein Bruder war eigentlich immer ruhig und besonnen, keiner, der sich schnell aufregt.

Aber seit einiger Zeit schreit er oft grundlos rum, wie eben."

[ Die Tatsache, dass die 4 ein Riesenchaos angerichtet hatten und 7 Häuser beinahe eingestürzt währen ist ja kein Grund sich aufzuregen...

"Also ich weiß nicht, dein Bruder ist doch schon so, seit wir hier sind!"

[ Wenn das mal nicht der Grund ist...

Im vorbeigehen bekamen sie mit, wie einige Musketiere sich unterhielten:

"Hast du schon gehört? Bei den Rotröcken wurde eingebrochen. In der Garnison! Mitten am Tag!"

"Und was wurde gestohlen?"

"Nichts, nur die Vorratskammer wurde komplett leer geräumt."

"Und weiß man, wer's war."

"Nein, aber er hat ne deutliche Spur auf seinem Weg nach draußen hinterlassen. Hat jede Tür eingetreten... Die haben ganz schön blöd geschaut..!"

"Geschieht ihnen ganz recht, lassen sich von 'nem Kurzen ausräubern"

Goku wollte schon auffahren, das er nicht Kurz ist, aber die anderen zogen ihn weiter.

Besser, wenn er das nicht auf die große Glocke hing.

Wer weiß, wer noch davon hörte.

"Die Rotröcke sind ziemlich nachtragend..."

"Okay, dann sag' ich's halt nicht weiter." //Bleibt mehr für mich. He he he.//

Drei relativ ruhige Tage später, in ihrer Unterkunft, mitten in der Nacht:

Als Gojo den Raum betrat, glaubte er seinen Augen nicht zu trauen.

Sanzo, Goku und Hakkai saßen an einem der Tische, vor ihnen standen haufenweiße leere Flaschen und Goku lag mit dem Kopf auf dem Tisch und schnarchte. Sanzo lallte und schwankte und war auch kurz vorm einschlafen. Nur Hakkai schien noch stocknüchtern und schenkte noch nach. Wie immer machte ihm der Alkohol nichts aus.

Knall

Sanzo hatte aufgegeben und war auch eingeschlafen. Beide Männer schnarchten nun im Duett.

"Hey, Hakkai, was habt ihr denn veranstaltet?"

"Nur ein kleines Wetttrinken, nichts weiter. Nur ein Zeitvertreib, gegen die Langeweile.."

"Und warum bist du dann noch nüchtern?"

Misstrauisch schaute Gojo Hakkai an, der nur grinste: "Ach, du weißt ja, Alkohol macht mir nichts aus..."

"Vielleicht ist es auch deshalb, weil du deine Gläser in 'ne Topfpflanze kippst?" fragte Gojo mit einem Blick auf das Grünzeug hinter dem grünäugigen Mann.

"Kein Wunder, das nie jemand ein Wetttrinken gegen dich gewonnen hat. Von wegen, dir macht Alkohol nichts aus, du trinkst ihn nur nicht selbst. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn das Ding wegen einer Alkoholvergiftung eingeht"

"Dazu werde ich nichts sagen, sonst muss ich dich töten..." Hakkai grinse seinen Gegenüber an und stand auf.

"Was hast du vor? Du machst doch nichts ohne Grund..."

"Ach, nur einen kleinen Aprilscherz, nichts Besonderes. "

"Wir haben aber nicht April!"

"Dann stell dir vor, wir hätten. Hilfst du mir?"

"Und wobei?"

"Hilf mir erstmal, die beiden Saufnasen ins Bett zu bringen, dann wirst du schon sehen."

Hakkai schnappte sich Goku und schob ihn Gojo in die Arme, während es selbst sich um Sanzo kümmerte, der nicht mal was mitbekam. Hakkai hatte wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet.

Er legte ihn auf eines der Betten und zog ihm die Stiefel und das Hemd aus.

Gojo wollte Goku auf eines der anderen Betten legen, als Hakkai ihn fies grinsend rief: "Nein, warte, bring ihn hierher"

Gojo, der ahnte, was er vorhatte, schüttelte den Kopf. "Dir ist aber schon klar, das Sanzo dich dafür killen wird, wenn er wieder nüchtern ist?"

Damit legte er Goku ebenfalls auf das Bett.

Hakkai platzierte Goku's Kopf auf Sanzo's Brust und dessen Arme um den kleineren Körper.

"Sieht doch kuschelig aus, was meinst du?" fragte Hakkai zufrieden.

"Ist mir egal, ist eh nur dein Kopf, der rollen wird. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Todessehnsucht hast."

Hakkai kicherte nur. Er hatte auf jeden Fall seinen Spaß, während Gojo lieber nicht dabei sein wollte, wenn die aufwachen...

Am nächsten Tag:

Es war frühmorgens, um halb zwölf mittags, als Sanzo aufwachte.

Etwas stimmte nicht.

Er konnte nicht sagen, was es war, aber etwas war nicht wie sonst. Und das lag nicht an der Uhrzeit, oder das er zuviel getrunken hatte an Vortag.

//Wie kann Hakkai eigentlich soviel trinken, ohne auch nur ein bisschen zu schwanken//

Langsam driftete er wieder zurück in einen leichten Schlummer...

Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, was letzte Nacht los war, und kraulte gedankenverloren den braunen Haarschopf mit einer Hand.

Hakkai hatte immer wieder so komisch gegrinst gestern, aber Sanzo wusste, das da etwas im Busch war, und war extra vorsichtig gewesen.

Egal, was der Grünäugige auch vorhatte, es würde nicht funktionieren...

[ Genau, und deshalb tätschelt er auch die ganze Zeit Goku's Kopf,

Dann hatte er aber keine Lust mehr, darüber nachzudenken, tätschelte nochmals Goku's Kopf und drückte den Jüngeren noch kurz fester an sich. Er genoss die Wärme und die Ruhe und ihm fielen wieder die Augen zu... Nur um sie dann plötzlich weit aufzureißen.

Gleichzeitig sprang er auf und aus dem Bett, wobei er Goku natürlich mitriss, und zusammen mit den Bettdecken landeten beide auf dem Boden.

Goku blinzelte verschlafen, gähnte und rollte sich zusammen, um genau da weiter zuschlafen, wo er gerade war.

Nämlich auf Sanzo's Schoß.

Und natürlich wählte Hakkai genau den Moment, um das Zimmer zu betreten.

[Fragt sich, ob das Zufall oder Absicht war...

Erstaunt sah er die beiden am Boden Sitzenden an: "Nanu, ich hoffe, ich störe euch nicht?!

Soll ich lieber wieder gehen? Ich kann auch später wiederkommen, wenn ihr fertig seid..."

"NEIN! Sag mir lieber, was das soll!" rief Sanzo, als Hakkai sich schon wieder nach der Tür umgedreht hatte

//Ich bin sicher, er ist schuld daran. Es kann nicht anders sein!//

"Was das soll? Nun, das müsstest du eigentlich besser wissen, meinst du nicht?" fragte Hakkai mit einem scheinheiligen Lächeln.

Goku bekam von dem Tumult nichts mit und ratzte fröhlich weiter, mit Sanzo's Hand ihn seinen Haaren (was dieser allerdings noch nicht bemerkt hatte).

Sanzo war sich nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte.

Sicher war er nicht sooo betrunken gewesen! Oder doch?

//Das würde ich doch nie... Das hab ich doch nicht... Das kann doch nicht sein...//

Seine Gedanken fingen an, sich im Kreis zu drehen wie ein Hund, der den eigenen Schwanz beißen will.

Und Goku war auch keine Hilfe, mit seinem leisen Schnarchen.

Was ihn daran erinnerte, wo der Affe schlief.

Wamm Klong [das Geräusch von Holz auf Holz

Schon war Sanzo aufgestanden, und Goku wurde schon wieder so unsanft geweckt, indem er endgültig mit dem Kopf voran auf dem Boden landete.

Verwirrt setzte er sich auf und rieb sich die Augen:

"Hm? Was ist denn los? Gibt es schon Frühstück?"

Hoffnungsvoll schaut er von einem zum anderen.

Hakkai lachte, während Sanzo nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte..

Also sagte er nichts und ließ seinen Fächer für sich sprechen.

Und der sprach eine ziemlich deutliche Sprache!

Hakkai nutzte die Gelegenheit und verschwand aus dem Raum, bevor er auch noch etwas abbekam.

Schließlich wusste er nicht sicher, ob Sanzo noch wusste, der er die beiden ins Bett gebracht hatte.

Oder ob er dachte, sie währen von alleine dort gelandet...

Gojo sah Hakkai aus ihrer Unterkunft kommen und wunderte sich:

"Nanu, du lebst ja noch. Und das, obwohl es klingt, als währen unsere beiden Dornröschen aufgewacht... Was, glauben die etwa...? Ne, Hakkai, das hast du denen doch nicht wirklich eingeredet..."

"Nun, ich weiß nicht, was wer denkt, aber das ist nun mal nicht mein Problem.(Zum Glück)

Jeder soll glauben, was er will"

Gojo schüttelte nur den Kopf. //Na, wenn das mal gut geht//

Allerdings musst er schon zugeben, das Sanzo ziemlich komisch ausgesehen haben musste, als er aus dem Bett fiel. Das hätte er zu gerne gesehen.

Aus dem Zimmer kam immer noch Geschrei, also zogen die beiden Männer es vor zu verschwinden.

Allerdings konnte Gojo sich einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen, also zog er die Tür ein Stück auf und steckte vorsichtig den Kopf durch die Tür:

"Was sich liebt, das neckt sich!" rief er, und dann rannte er so schnell er konnte den Gang entlang...

Später saß Sanzo mit drei ziemlich lädiert aussehenden Männern beim Frühstück/Mittagessen [am Ende erwischt er jeden...

Er saß hinter seiner Zeitung und wartete nur darauf, dass einer der drei einen Piep von sich gab, um ihm gleich mit seinen Fächer zu bearbeiten

Nachdem er so aufgewacht war, war seine Laune natürlich auf dem absoluten Tiefpunkt [Tiefer lag nur noch die Titanic und das ließ er auch alle merken.

Keiner merkte, wie ein Mann zur Tür hereinkam, sich kurz umsah und dann auf ihren Tisch zusteuerte.

Er baute sich hinter Gojo auf und tippte ihm auf die Schulter.

Als Gojo sich umdrehte bekam er einen Schlag ins Gesicht, der ihn mitsamt seinem Sessel umkippen ließ.

"Und wenn du noch einmal meine Frau anfasst, oder sie auch nur anredest, oder auch nur daran denkst, sie anzusehen... DANN LANDEST DU AUF DEM GRUND DER SEINE."

Damit drehte er sich um und stapfte wütend wieder zur Tür raus.

"Wenn ich nur wüsste, wer seine Frau ist." murmelte Gojo, während er sich wieder hinsetzte.

"Tja, das kommt davon, wenn es so viele sind."

"Was soll ich machen, ich bin hallt beliebt."

Damit wollte er sich etwas von einer der Platten nehmen, nur um zu merken, das Goku ihm zuvorgekommen war. Böse schaute er den Jungen an, der zurückfunkelte.

Dann entbrannte [welch Überraschung ein Streit ums essen.

"Kakerlake"

"Affe"

"Idiot"

"Zwerg"

Eine von Sanzo's Augenbrauen fing an, verdächtig zu zucken. Seine Geduld war heute sowieso schon überstrapaziert, auch ohne dass diese beiden Tiere rumschreien.

"verfressener Zwergaffe"

"perverser Lustmolch"

"JETZT REICHTS!

HALTET DIE FRESSE!

DER NÄCHSTE; DER AUCH NUR ATHMET. IST.** TOT**

VERSTANDEN?

Damit stieg er wieder von dem Stuhl herunter, auf den er gestiegen ist, um besser auf die beiden Idioten runterschreien zu können.

[Als ob man ihn hätte überhören können.

Im ganzen Raum war es still, und alle starrten Sanzo an, der sich seinen Stuhl schnappte und ihn Gojo an den Kopf warf. Goku kicherte, nur um ebenfalls einen Stuhl übergezogen zu bekommen.

Hakkai beobachtete das ganze Schauspiel amüsiert, während Sanzo aus dem Raum stapfte.

Im Vorübergehen meinet er von Hakkai zu hören: "Du solltest nicht so mit deinem Freund umgehen..!"

Sanzo drehte sich um, Hakkai sah ihn aber nur fragend an, als hätte er nichts gesagt

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich etwas gehört hatte//Himmel, heute bin ich mir bei nichts sicher, was ist nur los?//

Goku sah ihm nur verständnislos nach. Dann drehte er sich unter den Stuhlresten zu Hakkai um: "Was ist denn mit dem los?"

"Keine Ahnung, vielleicht hat er schlecht geschlafen?"

"Wie hast du denn geschlafen?" fragte Gojo scheinheilig.

"Super, wieso?"

Er sah einfach nicht, was die beiden Männer daran so lustig fanden...

Nein wirklich, die wollten gar nicht mehr aufhören zu lachen.

In dieser Nacht kam Gojo ebenfalls spät in der Nacht zurück, wie eigentlich jede Nacht.

Er wollte nur noch ins Bett, als er hörte, wie die Tür leise auf und wieder zugemacht wurde.

Er schnappte sich einen Stuhl [Verwenden die eigentlich auch was anderes als Waffen? Zum Beispiel.. Ich weiß nicht.. Degen? Messer? Musketen?

Er wollte den Eindringling damit niederschlagen, erwischte ihn aber nicht, denn der war kleiner als erwartet.

"Goku!? Was zu Teufel machst du um diese Zeit? Du solltest längst im Bett sein, Kleiner."

"Dasselbe gilt für dich auch, Kakerlake"

"Ich war schon in einem Bett, durfte aber nicht dort bleiben. Was ist deine Ausrede? Sag bloß, du hattest eine Verabredung?" ,er sah bedeutungsvoll zu Sanzo's Bett, "ne, kann nicht sein, Blondie ist noch da."

Goku sah ihn nur verständnislos an. //Was hat Sanzo damit zu tun?//

"Ja, ich hatte wirklich eine Verabredung, und zwar mit..."

KLICK

Sanzo hatte doch noch seine Muskete hervorgeholt und sah von einem zum anderen:" OK, wer will der erste sein? Hakkai, schaufel schon mal zwei Gräber."  
"Kann das nicht bis morgen warten?"

"Ja, oder wir vergessen es überhaupt, das währe doch noch besser.

Weniger Arbeit, weniger Schmutz ..."

"Dafür mehr Lärm, mehr Ärger..."

Am Ende einigte man sich auf einige Schläge mit dem Fächer für jeden von ihnen.

[das heißt, Sanzo einigte sich darauf

"Hey, Affe, mit wem war denn nun deine Verabredung"

Gojo war zu Neugierig um nicht zu fragen.

//Bei wem kann ein Giftzwerg wie der schon gewesen sein//

"Ich war wieder in der Garnison des Kardinals, die füllen jeden Tag ihre Vorratskammern, wusstet ihr das? Und da sind immer so leckere Sachen, und die Wachen sind so langsam, und die Türen halten auch nichts aus..." schwärmte Goku, während ihn alle anstarrten

"Dann bist du wirklich die Landplage, die die letzten Tage immer Vorratskammern plündert und verschwindet."

"Ja, klar. Ich muss viel essen, damit ich groß und stark werde" sagte Goku mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. "Soll ich euch morgen auch etwas mitbringen. Die Sachen in der Garnison sind wirklich gut, besonders die in der kleineren Kammer."

"Das wird für die hohen Tiere dort sein.."  
"Ach, und danach werden die auch gekocht und gelagert?"  
Goku leckte sich erwartungsvoll die Lippen, während sein Magen schon wieder grummelte:

"Ich könnte einen Nachschlag vertragen."

WRACK

"Schläge kannst du von mir haben, soviel du willst."

Wrack Wrack Wrack

Damit packte Sanzo den Fächer wieder weg.

"Was hab ich denn getan? Ihr habt doch gesagt, ich soll nichts sagen...

Und überhaupt. Wieso seid ihr sauer? Wegen der paar kaputten Türen? Ich hab denen schon mal gesagt, sie sollen sie offen lassen, aber wenn die nicht hören wollen, sind sie selber schuld!

Und überhaupt, dann sind die wenigstens beschäftigt und stehen nicht nur im Weg herum und schauen."

Damit nickte er eifrig.

"Willst du sagen, du gehst da jede Nacht hin, und du redest mit denen? Und die halten dich nicht auf?"

"Doch, natürlich versuchen sie's, aber sie sind viel zu langsam, und wenn man irgendwas nach ihnen wirft werden sie langsamer. Und man kann sie leicht anhängen. Das macht Spaß... Solltet ihr auch mal versuchen."

Und dabei grinste er ganz unverschämt.

"Keine Sorge, die wissen nicht, dass ich ein Musketier bin..."

Die Wachen des Kardinals fanden das selbstverständlich weniger lustig und legten sich jede Nacht auf die Lauer, aber sie wussten nie, von wo, durch welche Tür oder welches Fenster er dieses mal kommen würde.

Und dieser Teufel war flink, egal, wie sie ihn in die Ecke drängen wollten, er entkam immer.

Und so ging es Nacht für Nacht, und auch die Musketiere in der Kantine rätselten, wer der Vielfraß war, der den Rotröcken soviel Ärger machte. Sie machten ihre Witze über die Soldaten, die sich so einfach bestehlen ließen, ohne was zu machen.  
"Seht ihr, keiner regt sich auf" sagte Goku zu Sanzo am nächsten Tag, als er das mitbekam.

"Ja. Aber musst du auch noch die Speisekammern der Bürger plündern. Man sollte meinen, bei den Rotröcken staubst du genug ab, da musst du nicht dort auch noch einsteigen."

"Jaaaa" jammerte Goku, "Aber der Weg ist sooo weit..."

Zwei Tage später wurden sie von Dokukakuji zu sich ins Büro gerufen.  
"Ok, ihr vier Chaoten, wie schon mal gesagt, ihr dürft einen Auftrag ausführen, und morgen werdet ihr vor dem Thron erscheinen und erfahren, worum er geht."

"Weißt du denn, was wir tun sollen" fragte Gojo seinen Bruder

"Nein, nur das es was Wichtiges ist, -und Gott sei unserer Seele gnädig-, ihr sollt das machen."

Dokukakuji raufte sich die Haare, und marschierte wieder besorgt durch den Raum.

Auch wenn der/die Herrscher/in die da wollte, ihm währe jeder andere lieber.

Allein in den letzten Tagen gab es immer wieder Prügeleien, in denen die 4 verwickelt waren.

Entweder es waren die Wutausbrüche von Sanzo, die diversen Liebschaften von Gojo, die Glücksspiele von Hakkai (wenn die Verlierer nicht zahlen konnten oder wollten), oder einfach das große Maul und der Appetit von Goku.

//Die sind noch mal der Nagel zu meinem Sarg. Und das der Kleine sich so schnell angepasst hat. Und dann ausgerechnet an die Drei Schlimmsten in der ganzen Truppe...//

Dokukakuji seufzte. "Ich werde euch begleiten, um sicherzustellen, das ihr keinen Blödsinn anstellt" [Ach? Er und welche Armee?

Die vier Musketiere grinsten nur und nickten einstimmig.

"IHR SOLLT NICHT NUR NICKEN, IHR SOLLT EUCH AUCH DARAN HALTEN. VERDAMMT, IHR WERDET VOR DEM KÖNIG, ...ICH MEINE, ...DER KÖNiginn,...also, was ich meine..." geriet er ins Stottern und wurde wieder leiser...

"ACH VERAMMT; IHR WIßT GENAU; WEHN ICH MEINE; WENN IHR ALSO DORT SEID; DANN BENEHMT EUCH GEFÄLLIGST WIE NORMALE MENSCHEN, NICHT WIE TIERE, IHR VOLLLIDIOTEN!!!!"

Gojo sah seinen Bruder erstaunt an: "Was ist los, wir haben doch gar nichts gemacht"

"Ja, noch nicht. Ich habe ernste Bedenken, euch vor den Herrscher von Frankreich zu lassen. Ihr habt kein Benehmen, ihr seid Laut, ihr seid Respektlos, ihr Prügelt auf euch und Andere ein, ihr seid Gewalttätig und eine Zumutung für eure Umwelt!!!"

"Was meinst du damit?" fragte Goku unschuldig [Meint er das wirklich ernst oder tut er nur so?

"DAS SOLL HEIßEN, DAS IHR EINE VERDAMMTE LANDPLAGE SEID; SCHLIMMER ALS DIE PEST, UND EUCH WÜRD ICH MEINEM SCHLIMMSTEN FEIND NICHT WÜNSCHEN" brüllte er Goku an.

Sanzo drehte sich um und ging.

"Was glaubst du, wo du hingehst?"

"Raus! Ihr geht mir auf die Nerven."

"Ihr steht morgen auf der Matte, mit Galauniform und polierten Stiefel, ist das Klar?"

"Wie auch immer.."

Sanzo klang nicht sehr beeindruckt, er ginge einfach.

"UND IHR WERDET EUCH BENEHMEN; KLAR!" rief Dokukakuji hinterher, als auch die anderen Drei gingen.

// Hört mir hier eigentlich überhaupt einer zu, oder red ich nur für die Luft//

[ Eine sehr gute Frage. Tja, wer ist hier der Boss?!

Draußen holten die drei Sanzo bald ein, was diesen aber nicht im Geringsten interessierte.

Gojo rieb sich die Ohren. "Warum muss mein Bruder immer so schreien, bei anderen macht er das nicht. So 'ne Gemeinheit..."

"Angestauter Stress?" vermutete Hakkai.

"Keine Geduld?" riet Sanzo, aber Goku's Vermutung schlug alles um Längen

[Und ging auch am weitesten an der Wahrheit vorbei

"Vielleicht hört er sich gerne schreien?

"Wir sind also vorgeladen. Wir sollen uns morgen melden. Beim König.. ähhhh, der Königin... ähhhh, was auch immer..." fasste Hakkai zusammen, als sie wieder aufgehört hatten zu lachen.

Sollte heißen, Gojo und Hakkai hatten gelacht, Sanzo keine Miene verzogen und Goku mal wieder nicht verstanden, was an dieser völlig ernst gemeinten Aussage so lustig war

"Was meinst du mit eigentlich mit was auch immer. Es kommen doch beide? Warum redet ihr immer so komisch"

"Ähm, Goku, falls du es nicht weißt, Seine... ähh... Ihre Hoheit ist nicht verheiratet."

"Warum nicht?"

"Weil niemand weiß, ob man einen Prinz oder eine Prinzessin vorstellen soll.

Also ist er... sie... es solo"

"Warum weiß man das nicht?" "Weil es immer darauf ankommt, ob man den Oberen oder den Unteren Teil anschaut."

"Wer würde so was auch freiwillig heiraten. " Sanzo hatte sich dazu durchgerungen, auch etwas zu dieser Unterhaltung beizusteuern. Und das ihm König... Königin Kannon gegen den Strich ging war kein Geheimnis. Sie genoss es, ihn zu ärgern, und er beleidigte sie offen, was sie noch mehr zu amüsieren schien...

Sie war schwer zu durchschauen, und Sanzo wusste nie, ob sie/er einen Scherz machte oder nicht. Und wenn er etwas nicht ausstehen konnte, dann war es, wenn jemand auf seine Kosten lachte.

// ES sollte weniger auf seine Vergnügungen und mehr auf die Arbeit konzentrieren. Dann hätte vielleicht dieser lästige Kardinal auch weniger Einfluss mit seinen beiden Schoßhunden...//

Am nächsten Tag standen sie mehr oder weniger stramm vor dem Königsthron, auf welchem Der/Die/Das Herrschermenschlein von Frankreich lümmelte.

Hakkai und Gojo standen da und unterhielten sich leise, ihren Herrscher komplett ignorierend, während Goku herumzappelte und wegen seinem Hunger jammerte, das er bald verhungern würde, und das er schon sooo lange nichts gegessen hatte.

[Ja, für ihn waren 2 Stunden eben eine halbe Ewigkeit..

Und Sanzo stand nur mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen da und schaute die Gestalt vor ihm böse an.

Diese schaute starrte zurück: "Du musst nicht so böse schauen, ein Lächeln würde dich sicher nicht umbringen. Kein Lächeln für deine Tante?"

"Ich wurde von Komyo adoptiert. Und der war auch nur dein Stiefbruder. Wir sind also nicht wirklich verwandt." //Gott sei's getrommelt und gepfiffen//

"Und deshalb hast du keine netten Worte als Begrüßung für mich?"

"Fall tot um!"

Inzwischen hatte Gojo Goku einen Schubs gegeben, der zurückschubste.

Gojo schubste stärker, und bekam einen Tritt gegen das Schienbein als Antwort.

Dafür bekam Goku von ihm eine Kopfnuss, und so ging es hin und her, begleitet von wüsten Beschimpfungen und Beleidigungen. Sie wurden immer lauter, und Hakkai stand nur daneben und steuerte ein: "Ja, ja, die lieben Kinder" bei.

"Wir sind keine KINDER" kam es von beiden im Duett.

"Dann hört auf, euch wie welche aufzuführen!"

Sanzo schaltete sich ein, wie immer mit tatkräftiger Unterstützung seines Fächers.

Kurz war Ruhe, doch dann fing es wieder von vorne an:

"Kakerlake"

"Affe"

"Wasserratte"

"Zwerg"

"Perverser"

"Vielfraß"

"RUHE, IHR ZWEI INTELLIGENZ-ALLERGIKER"

Sanzo trat und schlug die beiden in Grund und Boden...

"Fällt euch eigentlich nichts Neues ein, immer dieselben Sprüche."

Kannon räusperte sich, wurde ignoriert und räusperte sich noch einmal lauter.

Aber keiner beachtete sie/ihn.

"HEY. IHR KÖNNT MICH DOCH NICHT EINFACH SO IGNORIEREN!"

"Einfach ist es nicht, aber wir schaffen das schon." gab Sanzo zurück.

Hinter ihnen stand Dokukakuji und wusste nicht, ob er die 4 zum Teufel wünschen, ihnen den Hals umdrehen oder lieber selbst im Boden versinken sollte. So was Respektloses hatte er noch nie erlebt, und er hatte ja einiges von ihnen erwartet..

Fassungslos schüttelte er den Kopf. //Bitte Erde, tu dich auf.//

Aber laut sagte er: "Ihr steht vor unserem Herrscher, benehmt euch auf dementsprechend!"

"Sanzo, ich hab Hunger! Können wir was Essen gehen?"

"Was interessiert mich dein verdammter Hunger?"

"Du denkst auch nur ans Fressen, oder was."

"Nein, tu ich nicht, ich denk auch daran, wie ich dir alle Knochen brechen kann."

"Davon träumst du nur, du kleiner Zwerg."  
"Nein, tu ich nicht"

"Auf mich würden sicher auch irgendwo ein paar Rotröcke zum abzocken warten."

Hakkai hatte anscheinend auch etwas Besseres vor als eine Audienz vor seinem Herrscher...

"Ja, ich hab auch noch eine Verabredung, zu der ich nicht zu spät kommen will..." Gojo währe auch lieber woanders.

[Ist ja nicht so, als währe eine Audienz vor dem König/Königin was besonderes...

"Ihr geht mir auf die Nerven" kam natürlich von Sanzo, "Wenn euch was nicht passt, dann verschwindet."

Und er wollte sich umdrehen und selbst gehen, "Das interessiert mich nicht."

Aber Dokukakuji stellte sich ihm in den Weg: "Du bleibst da. Und ihr drei auch. Keiner von euch verschwindet ohne meine Erlaubnis, VERSTANDEN?!"

"Und was ist, wenn es seine... ihre Erlaubnis gibt?" Auch Goku fing schon so an zu reden wie alle anderen, nur hatte es noch keiner gewagt, das auch vor Kannon zu sagen.

"Das ist natürlich etwas anderes, du Trottel, ist ja wohl logisch!"

Dokukakuji wurde rot, als er merkte, dass er selber schrie.

Kannon hatte sich das ruhig angehört, aber allmählich wollte sie doch auch etwas sagen.

Als auf ihr erneutes Räuspern keiner reagierte stand sie auf und holte tief Luft:

"WAS IST? WOLLT IHR MICH NICHT ANSTÄNDIG BEGRÜßEN?" fragte Kannon laut.

"Anständig begrüßen?"

Goku legte den Kopf schief und überlegte.

Aber bevor er sich auch nur rühren konnte, hatte ihn Sanzo auch schon am Kragen gepackt und zog ihn ein Stück zurück.

Gojo lachte, und Hakkai flüsterte etwas von Eifersucht, was Gojo noch mehr zum Lachen brachte.

Zum Glück hatte es Sanzo nicht gehört, sonst währe das Geschrei gleich wieder losgegangen.

Goku sah Gojo verständnislos an, aber er beschloss, das Gojo wohl über ihn lachte und gab ihm einen Tritt.

Gojo und Hakkai lachten, denn sie konnten sich denken, was der Junge überlegt hatte:

"Du machst dir wohl gerne Feinde auf diese Art..."

Sanzo funkelte die beiden Scherzkekse böse an. Auch er hatte den Seitenhieb verstanden, und er war nicht sehr begeistert darüber.

Dokukakuji hatte es nicht verstanden und schaute nur verständnislos von einem zum anderen, während Sanzo die Drei mit dem Fächer zur Vernunft brachte.

Der Anführer der Musketiere hatte inzwischen allerdings den leisen Verdacht, dass der Blonde seinen Freunden den Verstand rausgeprügelt hatte. Er verstand sowieso kaum, wie man mit jemandem wie ihm befreundet sein konnte. Der Mann wurde dauern gewalttätig, wenn er sich nicht gerade hinter einer Zeitung versteckte und rauchte.

Dann sah er allerdings auf die anderen Drei:

Auch nicht gerade die Krone der Schöpfung.

Sein Bruder: Hinter jedem Rock her, und dauern Schlägereien mit eifersüchtigen Ehemännern.

Dann Hakkai, ein Spieler, der gerne Mogelte, gemeine Scherze mit anderen trieb und nicht so unschuldig war wie er tat. Er gewann immer, weil er mit falschen Karten spielte, und auch wenn es keiner laut zu sagen wagte, hatten diesen Verdacht viele. Der Mann war ein ausgesprochen schlechter Verlierer..

Und dann war da noch der Neue. Der Junge war wild, unberechenbar und laut. Außerdem hatte er seinen Bruder sagen gehört, wie er sagte, dass der Kleine für die Plünderungen in der Letzten Zeit verantwortlich war. Er schien sich gut mit den anderen zu verstehen, was ihn nur verderben konnte.

Er lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Wirklichkeit.

Die vier Musketiere tobten schon wieder herum und er versuchte verzweifelt, sie zur Ordnung zu rufen.

//Was macht das nur für einen Eindruck, wenn ich nichtmal mit vier Leuten zurechtkomme. Warum musste sie auch ausgerechnet ihren Neffen verlangt? Es gab so viele andere Männer, die umgänglicher und vernünftiger waren...//

Letzten Endes beschlossen sie doch zuzuhören. [wie gnädig

"Also, da ich nun endlich eure volle Aufmerksamkeit habe..."

"Affe"

"Idiot" (beides gezischt)

"...können wir ja dann endlich zur Sache kommen."

Sie/ Er sah die Männer herausfordernd an, die einfach nur zurückstarrten.

Eine Weile sagte keiner was, bis Sanzo keine Lust mehr hatte: "Was ist, wird das heute noch was, oder warten wir auf die nächste Eiszeit"

"Dann brauchen wir aber warme Winterkleidung" kommentierte Hakkai

"Und viele, viele Vorräte zum Essen!!!" Das kam natürlich von Goku, bevor Gojo ihm eine Kopfnuss verpasste.

"Also, eure Aufgabe ist ganz einfach,.." begann Kannon,

Worauf Dokukakuji dachte//Zum Glück, vielleicht schaffen die das ja, ohne eine Mittlere Katastrophe anzurichten oder sich gegenseitig umzubringen//

[ na, der hat ja ein Vertrauen zu seinen Leuten...

"...ihr sollt einfach nur nach London fahren, klar? Ihr werdet eine Karte bekommen, der ihr einfach nur zu folgen braucht. Euer Weg wird auch darauf eingezeichnet sein, also nicht zu verfehlen. Dort geht ihr zu einem Baron namens Jiroushin. Verstanden? Ihr sollt einfach zu ihm hingehen, klar? Nur hingehen und etwas für mich abholen. Und zwar eine Schriftrolle, die sehr, sehr wichtig ist. Alles was ihr tun müsst, ist diese Schriftrolle abzuholen und mir zurückzubringen, klar? Der Kardinal hat rausgefunden, das Baron Jiroushin sie von mir bekommen hat und will mir damit eine Falle stellen, um einen Krieg zwischen Frankreich und England zu provozieren. Er will es so darstellen, als hätte der Baron sie gestohlen, und will mir daraus einen Strick drehen. Habt ihr das verstanden? Ich brauche die Rolle also rechtzeitig wieder, alles klar. Sonst übernimmt Kardinal Gyumaos hier das Kommando, und dann ist Schicht im Schacht, habt ihr das kapiert? Morgen Nachmittag brecht ihr auf. Alles Klar?"

"Hör auf, mit uns zu reden, als währen wir Idioten, oder du kannst was erleben."

Sanzo nahm kein Blatt vor den Mund, und auch die anderen protestierten:

"Warum sollten wir das nicht verstehen..."

"Warum hast du das Ding eigentlich hergegeben, wenn das Teil so wichtig ist?"  
"Hey, gibt es in England auch was zu Essen?"

Dokukakuji schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf

//Am besten, ich wandere schon mal aus, denn wenn das wohl unseres Landes von einem Psychopaten, einem Spieler, einem Frauenhelden und einem Vielfraß abhängt können wir sowieso einpacken//

[soviel zum Thema Positivem Denken

"sonst noch Fragen, Wünsche, Anregungen? Dann könnt ihr gehen.."

"Alles klar, schon verstanden."

"Bin ja kein Idiot."

"Zu Befehl, Sir... Ähmm... Madam... Ähmm, wie auch immer..."

"Okay, alle Klarheiten beseitigt"

Damit verschwanden die vier unter den bösen Blicken ihres Vorgesetzten.

//Irgendwie tut er mir ja leid, mein Neffe und seine Freunde scheinen nicht gerade einfach zu sein...// dachte Kannon, während sie hinter der Tür schon wieder die Diskussion der Musketiere hören konnte. Wirklich die 4 waren sehr laute Zeitgenossen...

Draußen regten sich Gojo und Goku gerade darüber auf, dass Kannon mit ihnen geredet hatte wie mit dummen kleinen Kindern, während Sanzo soviel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und diese Leute zu bringen.

Bis zur nächsten Ecke kamen sie bevor Dokukakuji der Kragen platzte:

"SEID IHR GEISTESGESTÖRT ODER WAS? TUT EUCH DIE SONNE NICHT GUT? ODER SEID IHR EINFACH NUR NATURBLÖD?"

Als er Luftholen musste nutzte Goku die Gelegenheit für eine sehr dumme Frage:  
"Was meinst du denn, wir haben uns doch angestrengt und waren brav, so ziemlich..."

"DAS NENNST DU BRAV, DU QUASSELNDER LAUFMETER..."

"ICH. BIN. NICHT. KLEIN!!!! UND WARUM MUSST DU IMMER GRUNDLOS SCHREIEN? ICH BIN DOCH NICHT TAUB"

Goku übertönte sogar den überraschten Kommandanten, der nur blinzelte.

Peng

Sanzo lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit mit Hilfe seiner Muskete auf sich.

"Können wir dann gehen?" genervt drehte er sich um und ging weiter, Dokukakuji komplett ignorierend.

"Wir müssen uns um Vorräte kümmern."

"Hey, hey, hey! Ich, ich, ich kann das machen. Lass mich, lass mich bitte, ich will."

Goku sprang auf und ab und wedelte mit den Armen, als wollte er gleich davonfliegen.

"Ach, und wie willst du Idiot das anstellen?"

"Das verrate ich nicht, das ist mein Geheimnis!"

"Du willst zu den Rotröcken, stimmst?"

"Menno, das ist gemein, das sollte doch eine Überraschung sein!"

"Ich will gar nichts wissen. Je weniger ich weiß, desto besser ist es. Hauptsache, ich werde euch los. Soll sich doch die Welt mit euch rumplagen, ich werde auf jeden Fall besser schlafen. Wenn ich euch weit, weit weg von mir weiß. Dann seid ihr das Problem von jemand anderen..." vor sich hermurrend zog Dokukakuji ab. Er wollte nur noch was trinken, nach diesem Fiasko...//warum bin ausgerechnet ich mit solchen Leuten geschlagen, ich geb' doch immer mein bestes für mein Land und meinen König...//

Sanzo war einfach weitergegangen, als er aus den Augenwinkeln sah, wie Gojo einen Arm um Goku's Schulter legte, und Hakkai machte auf der anderen Seite dasselbe.

Irgendwas hatten die beiden vor, das konnte ein Blinder mit dem Krückstock sehen. Aber leider war nicht zu hören, was gesprochen wurde. Er konnte nur sehen, wie Hakkai und Gojo abwechselnd auf den Jungen einredeten, der von einem zu anderen schaute und sich wegführen ließ.

Gojo drehte sich noch mal zu ihm um und grinste...

Und das konnte nichts gutes heißen...

Frage: Was könnten die Beiden vorhaben.

Ein Tipp: Am meisten erkläret wieder Gojo.

J)

Armer Sanzo, nimm dich in Acht...

TBC

Okay, das ist sicher nicht im Film vorgekommen, aber ich mag das Kapitel gerne, besonders Dokukakuji.

Ich weiß, das er sehr OOC. Aber das ist ja gerade das lustige. Ausserdem ist er nur so zu seinem Bruder, weil der ihn einfach zur Weißglut treibt...

Und wie die 4 mit ihrem...ihrer Herrscher/in reden gefällt mir...

Die nehmen einfach niemanden ernst. Aber es wird noch verrückter, Gojo sorgt schon dafür...


End file.
